


une tarte sucrée

by Nyarm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dress Up, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Flirting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU, Threesome, but they are all skeletons, gaster is not related to sans and papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyarm/pseuds/Nyarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster visits a bar, itching for a one-time lay. He ends up with something even sweeter. *wink wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. piéger

**Author's Note:**

> based off of spoopy-gaster's sugar daddy au [http://spoopy-gaster.tumblr.com/post/146984875352/god-speaking-of-gaster-the-manther-imagine-sans]
> 
> This'll be a two-shot.

Saturday night and alone, but hopefully not for long. Gaster set his drink down on the dark wood of the table with a soft clink, ignoring the foam coaster that proudly displayed the establishment’s name. He frequented this bar almost every weekend with good reason. It was pleasantly dim, wasn’t too far from his home, and, because of it’s location on a busy street in the Capital, had an ever changing pool of fresh visitors. He rather liked coming here to unwind after a long week of work in the royal labs, especially because of its demographic. All sorts of monsters of all ages came through, all prime quarry for a lay. It had been a particularly hectic few weeks and he hadn’t had a chance to come here in quite a while, so he was particularly looking forward to talking his way into some pretty young thing’s pants.

He scanned the bar for anyone who might catch his eye, skipping over the raucous horse monsters across from him with a cringe. He’d slept with one of them before and it had been… a very sweaty affair, one he hoped to never repeat again. The ordeal had caused him to raise his standards considerably and now he only took someone home if they really piqued his interest. A few regulars, a group of Froggits and Whimsums, chatted lightly and amiably in the booth next to his. He was taking a sip of his drink when he noticed a pair of skeletons in the far corner of the bar, one laughing while the other affixed a somewhat painful looking grimace on his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he'd gotten to tangle with another member of his own kind. Skeletons were pretty rare, so it was likely these two were either siblings or lovers. He grinned, a two-for-one deal, he hoped. They weren't too hard on the eyes, either, in fact, they were quite attractive and their bones looked young. The taller one was in a strange outfit, he had to admit, but he was wearing a spine baring shirt and a tight pair of hot pants that just clung to his pelvic bone so deliciously and showed off his clean, sleek bones. The shorter one was in a heavy jacket and longer shorts that hid his figure, but the bones that were on display were a bright alabaster like the other’s, so he couldn’t complain about the lack of a view.

He stood up and walked over to them, just catching the tail end of a conversation. The shorter one seemed to just have finished making a joke and had a wide grin plastered over his face as the taller screeched in dismay. Nice, thought Gaster with an imperceptible shudder, that one’s probably a screamer. He coughed lightly and they looked up at him. “Hello, I was wondering if I could sit with you two? It’s awfully lonely by myself and we seem to have something in common,” here he gestured to himself, to his bones, and smiled at them in mock amusement.

The one in a jacket looked up at him, his smile shifting down at the edges, ever-so-slightly, and raised a browbone, “Sorry, but we-”

“SURE!” The taller skeleton interrupted, sounding overjoyed, “SEE SANS, I TOLD YOU WE’D MAKE NEW FRIENDS IF WE GOT OUT OF SNOWDIN ONCE IN A WHILE!” Pleased, Gaster slid into the booth next to the smaller one, Sans, somewhat out of spite at being refused. Now that he was closer, he could see that both of their features far more clearly. They were both clearly younger than he was and handsome. Plus, his position across from the taller afforded him a quality view of that delightfully bare spine. Unf. He wanted to trace his fingers over every ridge and bump on those sweet vertebrae. He couldn’t wait to play with these two lovely little things in his bed tonight.

“Papyrus, bro,” Ooh, brothers, Gaster thought excitedly while silently praying for this to lead to a beautiful threesome. “You don’t even know this guy,” the older one said, clearly uncomfortable with his presence and clearly reading his intent. That just meant Gaster would have to be even smoother. He could do this, totally.

“OF COURSE I DON’T, BROTHER! HOW COULD WE MEET EACH OTHER IF WE ALREADY KNEW EACH OTHER? DON’T BE SILLY!” He paused, and looked at Gaster, beaming, “ WE’LL BECOME ACQUAINTED RIGHT NOW! HELLO! I’M PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS! WHAT’S YOUR NAME?” 

Gaster straightened himself up, “My name is W.D. Gaster,” He paused and chuckled softly, “Though I must admit, it isn’t near so nice on the tongue as yours, Papyrus. A pretty name to go with a pretty face.” Papyrus flushed orange and giggled, clearly flattered by his words. 

“DON’T WORRY MR, GASTER! YOUR NAME IS FUN TO SAY, TOO!” said Papyrus, blush fast-fading. 

“Well, if I have my way, I’ll be hearing you say it quite often and quite… loudly,” Gaster replied, in his opinion, awfully sexily. Papyrus flushed further, looking interested, but his brother Sans looked personally offended. The irritation on his face made him look even hotter to Gaster, and made him remember that this was supposed to be a trap for two. He should probably be paying more attention to him, but the taller was so much more receptive to his advances. He turned to the smaller skeleton slightly, and spoke,” By the by, what brings you two here? You mentioned you were from Snowdin and that’s,” he gave a small laugh at his understatement,”quite a ways out.”

“We were supposed to be having some quality time by going on an outing, just the two of us. We weren’t planning on meeting anyone,” Sans said somewhat grouchily, but was still smiling (?), seeming to ooze displeasure at the very idea of Gaster’s existence. 

“SANS, WE CAN FUN WITH MR. GASTER, TOO!” Yes, Gaster thought, please do. “ BESIDES, ALL YOU WERE DOING WAS TORTURING ME WITH TERRIBLE JOKES!”

Sans’ seemingly eternal grin stretched a little wider, “What can I say, Pap, it’s my specialty,” he winked and Papyrus squawked in indignation. “Why are you here?,” Sans asked, sounding a decent bit less hostile as his voice was still tinged with affection for his brother.

“ I come here to unwind most weekends. Though I must admit, I haven’t been able to squeeze away from my work long enough to some here in near a month, “ Gaster laughed lowly, in a way he hoped was charming,”I was hoping to find a nice friend or two myself,” he said, layering the words with suggestion. Papyrus seemed to buy into it at least, and looked happy, whereas Sans still seemed apathetic, despite his smile.

“WHERE DO YOU WORK, MR. GASTER? MY BROTHER AND I ARE SENTRIES IN SNOWDIN, BUT I’LL BE A ROYAL GUARD SOON! THOUGH SANS IS LESS OF A SENTRY AND MORE OF A PROFESSIONAL NAPPER!” the tall skeleton said, giving an admonishing glance to his shrugging brother. Their dynamic was cute and, mm, sentries are good at sitting aren’t they?

“Ah, I work in Hotland,” he said, and sensing the innocent turn the conversation was taking, figured he may as well spring his invitation and added, “Actually, have you been there? I live in the outer edges of the Capital, not too far from this bar. I was wondering if you would like to join me there tonight. I most definitely wouldn’t mind spending some more time with such interesting and beautiful people like you two.”

Sans spoke sharply,“Look, buddy, me and my brother aren’t interested in-

“SPEAK FOR YOURSELF BROTHER, I WOULD LOVE TO BECOME CLOSER TO MY MY NEW FRIEND MR. GASTER!” Papyrus interjected, much to Gaster’s delight. Sans didn’t look near so pleased.

“He’s just trying to get in your pants, Pap!” Sans said, exasperated.

“I KNOW! MAYBE I WOULD LIKE TO DO THINGS WITHOUT YOU ASSUMING I’M TOO FOOLISH TO KNOW WHAT I’M GETTING INTO!” Papyrus seemed a little irritated, but cooled down a little and added, “I’M AN ADULT, TOO, YOU KNOW.”

“Is that a yes then?” Gaster asked, placing his hand over Papyrus’ who nodded emphatically at the contact.

Sans looked a little guilty at his brothers’ words and sighed, “Fine, but I’m going with you. Who’s telling if this freak,” he glared at a happy Gaster, “is a complete psycho or not. I don’t want you going to his house a-bone.” Papyrus gave a sigh of resignation at the pun and nodded, but the tension between the two seemed to have completely dissipated with the exchange. Sweet, Gaster thought, the two-for-one deal is still up for grabs.

“Very well then. Shall we be off?”

.


	2. goûter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out to be about twice as long as expected
> 
>  
> 
> [Sans' dress](http://imgur.com/T7j5NwE)
> 
>  
> 
> [Papyrus' dress](http://imgur.com/vdzlfA3)
> 
>  
> 
> let's pretend it's orange

True to form, the house was less than a fifteen minute walk from the bar. On the way there, Papyrus and Gaster had chatted easily, though the air was charged with anticipation. Now that his intentions were clear and reciprocated, he touched Papyrus rather often. Dragging his fingers along the cloth-covered pelvis of the younger skeleton made him squeak in a way that only served to stoke Gaster’s growing arousal. Gaster was thinking of all the things he could do with these two all the while, they were just so, so lovely and he knew the perfect way to make them look even more darling. Gaster had a collection of dresses he preserved for occasions just like these and knew of two matching ones that would fit these two quite well. He glanced from Papyrus to his shorter brother Sans, who had hung back while they walked and seemed perfectly content to ignore all of Gaster’s attempts to engage him in the conversation in favor of lazily observing his surroundings. He knew Papyrus would likely be incredibly eager to go along with it, but Sans would be more of a challenge. Well, he’d just have to see how it all played out.

When his home came into view, he had to admit he secretly revelled in Papyrus’ admiring expression. His large estate in the Capital was something he only afforded by virtue of the prodigious salary he earned as the Royal Scientist. His multi-story home was surrounded by scenic flora that gave way to the stone path leading to double doors fraught with latticework. He was proud of what his hard work had earned him and he couldn’t deny the swell of pleasure he felt when people were impressed with his success. “Here we are!” Gaster announced as he fished through his pockets for his keys. He found them and ushered the two brothers through the door.

“Rich guy, huh. What do you do?” Sans asked, sounding amused. This was the first sign of unprompted interest he’d shown in Gaster since they’d left the bar, so the answer was swift.

“Oh, I work as the Royal Scientist,” Gaster answered, keeping his voice casual.

“And you spend your free time scouting bars for a fuck?” Sans queried, a low laugh simmering under his words. Papyrus squawked.

“SANS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT VULGARITY?!”

“Pap, we literally came here to screw this guy.” 

“SO? THAT IS NO REASON TO SHED FOR ME TO IGNORE COMMON DECENCY!” Papyrus seemed exceedingly sincere. Gaster had to laugh at the sibling’s interactions, they were just so cute with each other! Then Sans’ words fully sunk in.

“Wait, we? Will you be joining us, Sans?” Gaster asked, trying to keep his excitement out of his voice. To have both of these two gorgeous brothers decorating his bed… his pants felt a little more restricting at the thought.

“Yeah, we,” Sans gave a bark of of laughter. “Did you think I was just going to sit around in your foyer or some shit?” How saucy. “‘Sides, you’re kinda hot. Am I invited to your bone-party?” San said, shoving his hands into his pockets with a lazy grin. So charming, how could Gaster resist him?

“Yes!” Gaster blurted out, ecstatic, but backtracked to clarify, “I, ah, mean I’d love to take you to bed also. Why don’t we head upstairs now? I actually have something special planned for you two,” he finished before gesturing for them to follow.

“WOWIE! WHAT IS IT?” Papyrus asked, excited by the mystery. Gaster laughed and walked up the stairs, hearing their footfalls behind him before Sans spoke up.

“Probably axe murder. Better put up your guard, Papyrus, dust in case.” Sans said, lilting his voice a little to make the joke. Gaster couldn’t help but laugh until Papyrus let out a scolding in answer. He walked down the hallway until he reached his bedroom and opened the door before immediately ducking into another inside to get that “something special”. He decided that it would be wisest to get the ever willing Papyrus in a dress first, and then talk Sans up to it. He had a lot, and he does mean a lot, of cute outfits in here, and he was a little (very) embarrassed about it. He needed to work fast so the brothers wouldn’t become curious and see his collection. He pulled out a simple, by his standards at least, gingham dress, checked in orange. Its white collar had a line of gold edging and was trimmed in white lace, with a similarly edged white bow tying it shut. It was cute and poofy and Gaster knew Papyrus would look absolutely precious when framed in its ruffles and lace. He had honed his fetish for cute clothing into an artform and liked to fancy himself as quite the stylish skeleton.

He brought it out with him into his bedroom proper, and saw Sans and Papyrus sitting on his bed. Papyrus was looking around at his bedroom, somewhat dazzled. His bedroom was rather large and was darkly decorated. Plum colored curtains covered the windows and most of his furniture was in black. A rather out of place painting of a cute white dog adorned the side wall. His large bed’s sheets were bed’s sheets and blankets were black also. The contrast between the brothers’ white bones and his black sheets was incredibly hot. They were so dazzling and pristine and he was about to soil them in sweat and fluids. This was going to be great.

“Papyrus, may I ask you to put this on for me?” He held up the dress and smiled as they both turned their heads to look at him. Sans snorted.

“I guess you really are a weird pervert,” he said, nonchalantly.

“BROTHER! DON’T BE RUDE! I WOULD LOVE TO WEAR THAT MR. GASTER! IT’S VERY PRETTY,” Papyrus declared, and, true to form, he looked rather excited at the prospect of wearing it. Gaster handed it to him and pointed him to the connected bathroom to change in. When Papyrus went off to do so, Gaster went and sat next to Sans on the bed. The smaller skeleton shifted towards him after a moment, legs slightly splayed.

“So-” he started, before he was interrupted by the sight of a humming Papyrus skipping into the room. 

“HOW DO I LOOK?” Papyrus asked, posing proudly. The dress shifted teasingly over his legs as he moved and the top of the garment put his firm, sturdy clavicles on tantalizing display. Gaster quietly applauded himself on his choice, the tall young skeleton looked gorgeous like this. He glanced over at Sans who looked a little shell-shocked at the sight.

“Wow, Paps, you look… really good,” Sans looked ready to drool, he was looking the taller skeleton up and down, starry-eyed. Papyrus giggled and flushed that same pretty orange from before, almost matching the dress in hue. Their dynamic was just so endearing, Gaster thought, smiling. 

Papyrus turned to him and spoke,”MR. GASTER, DO YOU HAVE ANY PRETTY DRESSES FOR SANS TO WEAR?”

“Of course! I’ll go get it” Gaster answered without missing a beat, pouncing on the opportunity. He stood up and went to the other room to go fetch the orange dress’ blue counterpart. 

“Uh, Papyrus, bro, I ain’t really the dressing up type,” Sans started, but his brother interrupted him.

“PLEASE, SANS? I WANT TO SEE YOU LOOK CUTE TOO!” Papyrus pled. Whatever objections Sans may have held were summarily dismissed when Gaster returned, blue dress in tow. Sans made a big show of sighing, but took it and went to change. Now that Gaster was alone with Papyrus, he figure he may as well the taller skeleton brother how much he appreciated his presence. He tugged on Papyrus’ wrist until he caught his attention and then kissed him. He slid his conjured tongue into the younger’s mouth until it was met with another. He slid his arm around Papyrus’ waist and gripped his spine before giving it two long strokes.

“NYEH!” He yelped in pleasure. A weird sound, but Gaster thought it was hot nonetheless. He pressed his tongue against his partner’s teeth and was having quite the time leisurely exploring Papyrus’ mouth before he broke the kiss. The skeleton was left panting and flustered, pressing his bony knees together in a futile attempt to abate the arousal he was surely feeling.

“Geez, started without me?” Sans drawled, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. The dress was a bit too big on him, but it just made him look all the more precious. His skirt brushed his knees because of his shorter stature and his collar slipped down a little to reveal far more of his cute bone structure than Papyrus’ did. The dress was the same, but it suited them both in two very different ways. Sans looked smaller and more delicate in it whereas Papyrus’ accentuated his more robust and strong figure. Oh, they both looked so nice. Gaster could think of so many more outfits he would love to put them in and peel them out of. He’d really lucked out this time, they hadn’t even had sex yet and he already wanted to keep them.

“You’re welcome to join, Sans,” Gaster said as he gently tugged Papyrus onto his lap as he sat on the bed, before drawing him in for another deep kiss. Sans padded over to his side and rested his hand on his brother’s pelvis, rubbing it gently. No underwear, Gaster thought, this day just gets better and better. Papyrus was squirming and moaning in Gaster’s lap, providing a nice amount of friction. He grunted and grinded upward, and the taller brother flushed ever deeper.

“Y’know, Pap, you look really good like that,” Sans had slid from Gaster’s side to settle between Papyrus’ legs, kneeling on the floor and nuzzling at the taller’s privates. Gaster did him a favor and tugged up the skirt of Papyrus’ dress, kissing him all the while. Papyrus squeaked when Sans’ nuzzling turned to licking and his pelvic inlet began to glow with the soft orange of his magic. Gaster couldn’t help but tell him how pretty he looked, how precious, in between kisses, something that only served to further arouse the skeleton, judging from the increased frequency of his whimpers and moans. Gaster had to admit, watching Sans lave his tongue over every inch of his whining brother’s exposed pelvis made quite the view. 

“How pretty,” Gaster murmured when a softly glowing entrance materialized with a gasp from Papyrus, Sans’ insistent attentions finally getting the better of him. The taller of the brothers sure seemed to love being praised. Gaster slid his fingers between the smooth lips of the orange organ, up and across the small pulsing hole, to slick them, before sliding them the short distance into Sans’ mouth. Sans gave an amused huff and sucked on them, rubbing his tongue along Gaster’s phalanges, getting every last drop of his brother’s lubricant. He made eye contact with Gaster before tugging his own skirt up to reveal the blue glow of a surprisingly already formed entrance before shoving a couple of fingers in himself and pumping them roughly before moaning obnoxiously. He rolled his eyes, but, gosh, Gaster wanted to make himself a vagina too, Sans really seemed to know his way around one. He supposed he could save that for later. Sans started back at the task of eating out Papyrus and the sight of his skilled tongue at work was hot enough to pique Gaster’s arousal and allow his magic fully solidify into a cock, something he’d been holding back for quite a while now. 

He slid Papyrus forward in his lap a bit, before pulling himself out of his pants. Ah, that was a nice feeling. He rubbed himself against Papyrus’ skirts, moaning lowly, revelling in the way the fabrics felt against his member. Sans leaned forward to lick at Papyrus some more, lapping and sucking at his younger brother’s clit until Papyrus squeaked and ground on Sans’ eager tongue, cumming hard. Sans pulled back and Gaster took the liberty to slip his fingers in Papyrus, fingering him through the post-orgasm pulsing of his insides. Over-stimulated, Papyrus couldn't seem to stop moaning and trying to squirm away from Gaster’s long fingers. The older skeleton felt along every one of his ribs through the dress, thoroughly enjoying their shape.

Sans rocked back on his heels, licking Papyrus’ slick off his face, “Dinner and a show, what a steal.”

“S-SANS, NOW IS NOT THE!” Papyrus somehow managed to sound indignified through the thick haze of pleasure in his voice, which was hilarious, but entirely unacceptable. Gaster couldn’t resist slipping another finger in, an action that caused Papyrus to let out another squeal. “TH-THE TIME!”

“It’s always the time, bro,” Sans said before standing up and giving him a peck on the mouth while rubbing at his femurs. He leaned over Papyrus’ shoulder and gave Gaster a kiss as well, but lingered a bit longer to deepen the kiss. Gaster was a little surprised but very pleased, especially when he saw Papyrus’ own hand slip under Sans’ dress. He pulled his fingers out the taller brother with ease, feeling the hole relax at their departure, to get a better grasp on Sans and tug him up for more kissing. Papyrus slipped out of his lap to get a better angle for rubbing at his brother, so he pulled Sans into his lap. He groaned a little at the feeling of the younger’s pelvis against his groin.

“Heh, ready for the main course?” Sans asked, lifting up his skirt to show off that pretty magic of his. Gaster nodded emphatically and lined himself up with Sans, but before he could push in Sans had already rocked himself down onto Gaster, winking at him when he was hilted in that cyan tunnel. He was nice and primed from the fingering, so it was an easy passage. The smaller skeleton’s insides clung to his dick wonderfully and he gave a little test thrust that was met by Sans who grinned at him before beginning to ride him in earnest, a dark blush rising to his face. Papyrus swooped in to kiss his brother and, mm, it was the hottest thing Gaster had seen in a long while. Their tongues, blue and orange, twisted around each other as they made soft pleasured noises, blushes on their face. Gaster fucked into the skeleton on his lap a little harder, spurred on by the sight. He tried to be gentle still but Sans humped back hard before breaking away from Papyrus, though still caressing his cheek, even as he was jolted by Gaster’s thrusting.

“Thanks for the ride, but I feel like you can do a bit better,” Sans said, rolling his hips onto the other skeleton all the while,”I might fall asleep at this pace.” He mimed a playful yawn.

“YOU’D PROBABLY FALL ASLEEP ANYWAYS, BROTHER. YOU HAVE BEFORE!” Papyrus scolded, though noticeably without malice.

“Aw, come on, Pap, you were really comfy!” Sans defended, laughing. Gaster took the opening as an opportunity to flip them over and started driving into Sans, hard. There’d be no rest here. Sans gave a startled moan at his hard, quick thrusts, but soon synced up with his rhythm, thrusting himself back onto Gaster’s dick when he drew it back, skirt jostling to and fro. The younger skeleton was pliant and open, easily spreading around his cock and taking all Gaster had to offer. His ability to take whatever was dished out without complaint was impressive and when some of the lace of Sans’ dress glided against his exposed pelvis, Gaster could feel himself getting close. He fucked into the eager skeleton beneath him even harder and glanced up to see what Papyrus’ was doing. He almost gasped at the wondrous sight before him. Papyrus was furiously touching himself, a heady orange blush spread across his face, entrance swapped out for a member like his own, dress splayed about his spread, bent legs. His cock was thick and slick and Gaster could only imagine how it would feel inside of him. Grunting he leant down to kiss the skeleton beneath him, licking in and around his jaw, all the while thrusting into that pliant pussy of his, bottoming out at every thrust. He could feel Sans’ insides start to pulse around him and hoped he was close, because Gaster knew he would not be able to last much longer. Sans’ collar had slipped a bit, lewdly revealing his left shoulder in full and Gaster couldn’t help but lean down to nip and suck at the bone. The younger skeleton was moaning loudly, a chorus of ah’s and oh’s, his face scrunched up in pleasure and his earlier swagger lost to it. Gaster sneaked a hand down between them to rub at Sans’ clit, causing him to tighten and squeak. Oh, being squeezed like that felt heavenly. 

Between the vice-grip Sans had on his cock, he stole another glance and moaned, the fact that Papyrus was jacking off watching them, and the fact that both were so lovely and he, only he, was sullying them, Gaster could feel that he was about to finish. He lifted Sans’ pelvis with his hands for a better angle, and plowed into him. Sans moaned loudly, clamping down around Gaster as the sudden change in position caused him to cum suddenly. It was more than enough for Gaster, who muffled his pleasure in Sans’ neck, and gave a few hard, erratic thrusts before cumming hard to the sound of the smaller’s breathy, overstimulated cries. He nuzzled into Sans’ neck for a moment to collect himself before pulling out and sitting on his haunches, watching his color drip out of the blue entrance peeking out from under the skirt. Ah, that was the best orgasm he’d had in a while. He dissipated his organ and glanced over just in time, he was so lucky tonight, to see beads of orange cum spurting over and into Papyrus’ hand as he sighed in pleasure.

Both of the brothers were sweaty and panting, dripping with cum, and both so gorgeous, wrecked in his bed as they were. Sans sat up and started shrugging out of the dress, getting up. Papyrus moved to do the same and Gaster figured he should say something, “You know, you two can keep those. They look so nice on you, I doubt they’d ever look so good on anyone else.”

“REALLY?” Papyrus asked, excited, he rather liked the pretty dress. Gaster was thinking about invited them over again sometime, they seemed like they’d be willing and they were fun to be around. Very fun. He wouldn’t mind making this into something.

“Oh, sure, I have a whole closet full in that room over there,” Gaster said waving at the other door lazily, before flushing in embarrassment. Oh, dear.

“Really?” Sans asked, amused, laughing at him again. Oh, so embarrassing. 

“DO YOU WANT US TO TRY ON SOME MORE?” Papyrus asked excited. Oh, Gaster was so going to make this a thing.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm always a slut for comments

**Author's Note:**

> smut'll be in the next chapter
> 
> please leave a comment! i'd like to improve my writing and I honestly don't know what was good and what wasn't, hehe.


End file.
